The Way Life Is- REWRITTEN
by i-like-writing-stories
Summary: When Sam Manson decides to tell her daughter, Lilly, the story of how she met Lilly's father, it leads her on a journey through her past choices she made and how they have and will affected her future. Based off the movie "Definitely Maybe" with a DP twist. SxOC beginning/ DxS later ***REWRITTEN***
1. Life's Way

BEEP…. BEEP…BEEP…..SLAP!

I opened my amethyst eyes, took a deep breath and looked around at my surroundings. Still unclear, but recognizable, I reached for my thick-black glasses and slipped them on top of my nose, as they slumped off a bit. I slow sat up and stressed as I got prepared for my day.

As I was buttoning my shirt my bedroom door flung open revealing an impatient ten-year old.

"MOM! We are going to be late for school AGAIN! If you do not hurry up!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and replied "Fine _Mother."_ My little ten year old smirked and walked out of the room, but I could still hear her muttering to herself, "And I thought the kids were suppose to be immature…." I laughed slightly at her comment. Then finished getting ready myself.

After a few minutes, I finished slipping my shoes on, and left my room toward the kitchen where my daughter was eating cereal. "Finally!" She said, and got up and headed to grab her backpack that was by the door.  
"Don't forget Lilly, you are getting picked up by your father today instead of me." I yelled as she walked down the hall.

"Yea… yea…." She yelled back. I laughed slightly as looked down at the paper on the counter; I slowly picked up them up. The divorce papers, I sat there holding the papers for a few minutes. I sighed, before hearing my daughter yell for me. I quickly headed for the door, and held my daughter's hand as we walked to her school.

Most of the walk was silent, Lilly decided to speak up, "Why are you and Daddy get a divorce?" She asked randomly.

I was a bit shock by her random question, "Umm…. That's kind of hard to explain sweetheart…" I said sighing, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Don't you guys love each other?" she asked looking up at me. "At one point… Yes, I did…" I said looking down at her.

"Not now?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at me. I looked straight ahead and sighed, "Honey…. We shouldn't talk about this right now…" I said, once again not making eye contact with my daughter.

A couple minutes later we finally made it to Hope Community Elementary Public School. "Okay, Bye Sweetie, I will pick you up tomorrow Evening." I said kissing her cheek. "Ok bye mom" she said walking up the steps of the school and into the building.

I stood there for a minute, rethinking our whole conversation.

_I don't love him anymore… and I never will…._ I thought to myself, a tear dripping down my face, and continued down the street to my job as a designer's assistant down the street of the school, in New York City.

As I was walking down the crowed streets of New York, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it out of my purse, and looked at who it was.

_Jess._

I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked.

"SAM! Where the hell are you?!" She yelled, I pulled away my phone.

"Walking to the office right now… why?" I asked. "Lee is getting impatient and keeps asking where you are! So I suggest you get your butt over here and FAST!" She said, and then hung up.

I sighed, that's my life…

Pretty soon I was walking into the main office of _Lee Designs, _you see I am a intern/assistant for the world famous Lee Frances.

Lucky huh? Ya…not really… being a designer's assistant can be difficult.

"Sam! Oh thank God! There you are!" said Jess. I raised my eyebrow at her. "What now?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

"She is freaking out! She wanted me to tell you to get her coffee, but I forgot!" She yelled. I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Why are you freaking out?! I am the one who is going to get my butt fired because I never got her coffee!" I said.

Jess looked around and grabbed the cup of coffee that, Lisa, the calls operator was holding and handed it to me.

"GO!" She said well pushing me toward Lee's office.

"What?! I am not giving her a cup of used-SAMANTHA MASON!" I stopped my sentence and looked over, and the devil herself was standing there.

"Oh thank God! You brought my coffee!" Lee said, pulling her sunglasses above her head, well walking over and taking it out of my hands.

"Uh…" I was about the something but Jess hit me in the arm, I closed my mouth.

"I need you to run this to the main desk in the lobby for delivery in the morning" Lee said handing me this mid-sized package.

"Ok I will be right on it..." I said, heading out the door and to the main hall again.

I walked up the front desk and waited.

"Hey George!" I said finally reaching the front of the line.

"Hello Sam." He answered back, keeping his eye on the computer.

"Miss Lee making you run around like a chicken with its head cut off again?" he asked looking up and smirking. "Yes! I don't think the entire time I have been working here, I have been in her office for more then ten minutes." I said setting the package on the desk in front of me. He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"So how is everything going?" He asked. I sighed, "Stressful, He is not making this easy." He nodded giving me a sympathetic look. "How is Lilly taking the divorce?" George asked, taking the package and setting in behind him. "Not good…" I answered.

"She keeps asking me questions about 'Why Mommy and Daddy don't love eachother anymore…" I continued.

"Of course she is… a ten year old with parents that are breaking up… I would be asking questions about it too…" He said, typing something into his computer.

"Yea… I know…" I said sighing.

"I better get back up there before Lee has_ huge_ fit, bye George! See you in a bit." I said, before he could say anything else.

"Bye Sam, say hi to Lilly for me!"he said as I started to walk away. I turned back around to him and nodded.

**Hey Guys! I'm back! I decided to rewrite this story! I'm using the old story just updating it! I finally got my inspiration back for the story! So this will be the first story I will finish! :) Sorry I haven't done anything in forever! I have had so much happen in the last year, but I'm getting back into this and Danny Phantom! Yay! So maybe some other fics and one-shots along the way. ^-^**


	2. The Story Begins

Later that day I was sitting at home typing on my computer, I looked at the clock, _3:40_. Lilly should be getting picked up from school by her dad right about now. I walked into my bedroom and looked around at all the pictures on the wall of Lily when she was younger, and then I walked over to my dresser. I picked up a photo of Lilly, her dad, and me from a few years ago. I felt tears forming in my eyes, I looked at the ceiling, then back at photo, _We were so happy back then_. I sighed, then set the photo back on the dresser and walked to my closet to get changed into my night wear.

An hour later, I was getting into my soft, warm bed, just when I got comfortable, I closed my eys. The, my phone rang. I sighed; _There is no rest for me… Is there? _I got up to answer the phone; I looked at the ID.

_Unknown_

I raised my eyebrow then answered it, "…Hello?" I asked.

"….. Mommy?" the other person said; I soon recognized that to be my daughter's voice.

"Lilly?! Why are you calling me? Where's your dad?" I asked my voice full of concern, and millions of questions running through my head. I heard her sigh, "….. He forgot… to p-pick me u-up…ag-gain…." She stuttered out with a slight crack in her voice as though she was going to cry. My concern turned to anger, against my X.  
"Don't worry sweetheart… I will be there in a little bit to pick you up…" I said as sweet as possible to make her feel better. "…. O-okay" she choked out, then hung up. I quickly put on my shoes and headed out the door.

"Taxi! I called out, but one never stopped. I sighed loudly, as I started to run to the school as fast as I could not caring about any of the cars speeding by. A few minutes later, I reached the school, and there on the steps of Hope Community Elementary School was my little girl, with her head in her hands possibly crying.

"Lilly!" I yelled, she looked up with tears in her eyes and came running my way. We she reached me, I pulled her into a big hug as she cried.

"It's okay, sweetheart…. He didn't mean to forget…." I said, pulling her as close as possible. I felt her nod under my embrace, "Come on, Let's go home…" I said, lifting her up into my arms and calling a taxi.

LILLY'S POV

I woke up back in my bed, back at my mom's apartment. I heard yelling coming from the other room, I quickly got out of my bed and quietly headed to the door, and put my ear up to it. "I don't care if you had other things planned! This is our daughter, you have the responsibility of taking care of her just as much as I do!" I heard my mother yell, at this point I knew she was talking to my father. "Just forget it…. I don't care anymore… bye.." she said hanging up on him. I peeked out my door and saw my mother with her head in her hands leaning against the kitchen counter crying. I closed my door slowly, and crawled slowly to my bed once again.

Few minutes later I head my door crack open, "Lilly?" I looked up to see my mom standing at the door, "Yea?" I answered her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she said, coming closer to my bed and sitting down on the edge of it, leaning over moving my black hair out of my eyes.

I didn't say anything instead I brought my sheet up to my face. "Oh come on…. Don't be that way…" She said, then surprising my by tickling my sides.

"Stop!" I yelled well laughing, trying to push her way. She stopped and pulled the sheets down looking at me with a smile, I smiled back at her and sat back up.

"How did you fall in love with daddy? I mean… when you guys were in love?" I asked my mom, her face paled.

"That's complicated…." She said standing up and putting away a couple of shirts I had lying around my room.

"Everything is so complicated with this… why don't you just tell me the story?" I said, getting a little upset with her. There was a long pause, then my mom sighed, "No… Lilly you're too young to hear my love life issues." she said about to head out my door.

"So it's an issue now?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her. She looked back at me, and stared at me for what seemed like forever and headed towards me again, "Okay fine… I will tell you three stories with three serious guys, but I won't tell you which is your father, I will change their names and certain facts, so basically this will be a guessing game…" She said now sitting on my bed. "Alright… I like guessing games, this should be fun then." I replied with a huge grin. Sitting back against my headboard, grabbing my teddy bear, Toby.

SAM'S POV

'I wasn't sure why I agreed to this… but oh well….' I thought to myself.

"Okay it all started back in 1992, I had just finished high school and I had gotten a job at the New York City Zoo and I was moving from my old town, Amity Park…."

"_Do you really have to move Sam?" my best friend Tucker said, sitting up a bit from the purple beanbag. I looked up at him and nodded. "Tuck, this is a great opportunity for me… just think of where I could go from here… In a couple of years I could be one of the main zoologists at Central Park Zoo" I replied with a huge grin. "I know…it's just-never mind…" he answered slouching back. I sighed, looking back down at my suitcase I was packing. I did feel bad about leaving my friends behind, but I had to do what was best for me._

"_Tuck, Sam is going to have great opportunities in New York… We have to be happy for her." my other best friend Danny said, leaning back against my dark purple wall. I looked up at him smiling; he returned it with his goofy smile._

_The rest of the time was silent as I finished packing my stuff. _

"_I guess I will see you guys tomorrow, you guys are taking me to the airport, right?" I said, an couple hours later. They both nodded. After they left, I went to bed to get a good night's sleep before my big move tomorrow. _

_That next morning I said good bye to everyone, including my grandma, my parents, and our maids, who had become family over the years._

"_Ok guys… that's the last of it…" I said, dusting off my hands, feeling greatly accomplished. Closing the lid to the moving truck, just as Danny and Tucker arrived._

"_Hey Guys! We just finished!" I said running over to Danny's 1965 convertible mustang._

"_Sorry it took so long, Sam… Tucker couldn't find his PDA and he wouldn't leave without it." I laughed a little, well Tucker shouted, "Hey! It's like leaving a child at home!" I ignored him, as I walked back over to say good bye to my family… _

"_Well this is it…" I said, as my parents gave me a hug. I looked over at my grandmother, and gave her a hug. _

"_I'm going to miss you…." I said, hugging her closer. She pulled me in tighter._

"_Here… I found this is your room earlier, I wasn't sure if you wanted it or not." She opened up her hand and placed a ring in mine. I gasped when I recognized the ring; it was the one Danny gave to me to hold onto._

_I clutched it tight, "I thought I lost this a couple years ago…" I said, looking down at it._

"_Well apparently not…" She said, I looked up to see her looking at me and glancing at Danny who was patiently waiting. She winked, "Just remember you only find your soul mate once… Don't let him go once you find him." she said, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and slowly going over to stand by my parents. I looked down the ring once more, before nodding at my grandma. I then grabbed my carry on bag and headed toward Danny's mustang. _

_After an hour, we finally made it to the airport; they helped me to the security check._

"_Okay guys… this is it…" I said, getting tears in my eyes. I pulled them both into a big group hug, "I'm going to miss you guys…" I said, hugging them to me as close as possible. After a couple of minutes, Tucker pulled away first, "I'll be in the car…" he said walking off with tears in his eyes. I was about to run after him, but Danny grabbed my arm. "Don't worry about it Sam… You can't afford to miss your flight…" I looked back at Danny and nodded. I pulled him into a hug, "I am going to miss you, Danny." I said, feeling warm tears rushing down my cheeks. "I will miss you too, Sammy." I smiled at the nickname, we then pulled back just staring into each other's eyes. "Oh umm… My grandma she gave me this ring before I left. I was wondering if you wanted it back." I said, Danny gave me a confused look, I slowly placed the ring in his hand. He inspected it, before smiling. "Sam… You will be back … right?" he said, looking up from the ring and into my eyes. "Danny… I don't know… If things go well in New York…" I said, trailing off at the end. He bit his lip before nodding. There was a moment of silence, before I spoke, "I better go…" I said, beginning to walk away. "Sam! Wait!" Danny said, I turned around as Danny grabbed my arm and pulled me into him for one last hug. After a few moments, I looked up into his ocean blue eyes. He glanced down at my lips, we both slowly started to lean in, and then it happened. His lips met mine and fireworks started going off in my head. After what seemed like forever we pulled away, I opened my eyes to see his looking at me. "Sam… Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry… I didn't-" I put my finger on his lips and smiled. "Danny… you don't know how long I waited for you to do that…" A smile formed underneath my finger, as his hand came up to caress my face. I leaned into it, "I love you, Danny… but I need to do this… I need to go…" I said, opening my eyes. He nodded, "I know." he replied. "Just take this with you, and promise you will be back… I don't want to lose you..."he said. "You won't." I replied, taking the ring from his hand and slipping it onto my finger for safekeeping. I gave him one last hug and kiss as I was about to walk away he pulled me in one last time and whispered in my ear… "I love you too..." he said, as I turned around. I saw him walking away; he turned around one last time. For a moment I thought about running after him, to forget about the Zoo internship and just be with Danny. Instead I started heading for the long time of the security checkpoint._

_Lilly: So you just left?_

_Sam: Yea… _

_Lilly: Did you ever talk to Danny or Tucker again?_

_Sam: I stayed in contact with Danny longer then I stayed in contact with Tucker. Tucker ended up moving to California to start his own technology business. Danny stayed in Amity Park because of his own job. _

_Lilly: What was his job?_

_Sam: He was a hero. _

_Lilly: So like a firefighter or policeman?_

_Sam: Something like that... _

**Hey Guys! So if you read my other one you would know that Danny and Sam don't kiss! *****gasp* I know! I just thought that making them actually kiss would be a better idea and know I actually have a reason for some of the stuff that I want to happen later! They actually have a motivation! Yay! Hurray for creative writing classes! **

**~Haley **


End file.
